Systems for locking the mobile flat boards in the two positions, i.e. in the vertical position and in the horizontal position, so as to notably prevent any accidental tilting of the flat boards, have been proposed on the market for a long time.
For instance, tables equipped with hooks with which the flat boards may be blocked in the vertical position are known, the hook being positioned along a pivot connection so as to be able to be displaced by the user in order to release the flat board or to lock it when it is moved up.
This type of device has the advantage of simplicity; however, the flat board cannot be blocked in the horizontal position, which is detrimental to the stability of the table, notably during phases of the game and, on the other hand, the user who wishes to unlock the table is required to move right around the latter and to remove the hooks one by one.
Moreover, notably in French patent application FR 2 729 302, ping-pong tables are known, equipped with locking means positioned at the side portions of the table and consisting of a block in which a groove is made which allows the sliding of a finger positioned on the flat board, the finger may be locked in the low position allowing locking of the flat board positioned vertically.
These devices are not however satisfactory in the sense that they do not provide great stability at the end of the flat boards notably by taking into account the play existing between the leg and the brace which should be jointed so as to allow folding of the leg and on the other hand, these systems require that the user move on the side of the table so as to carry out unlocking while the upward motion of the flat board is easily performed by the hand of the latter.